


Spider's Web

by KrystalTextingStories



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalTextingStories/pseuds/KrystalTextingStories
Summary: Angel dust is struggling harshly with the dept he has with Valintino. The cash Charlie gave him wasn't enough. And Valintino is pissed. See what happens when all those factors come together in one situation.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Lucifer Magne, Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 14





	Spider's Web

Everything was set up for Charlie in the next coming events. She was in the main room moving to the counceling room talking to herself as she looked to the stairs to see Angel walking down while typing on his phone.

"Uh... Angel? Where are you going exactly?"

"Work. Thanks for your charitable donations and all but a stack of money ain't gonna pay the bills I got stacked up. Ain't gonna save me in the long term darling."

Charlie panicked. He can not cause trouble the day things were finally smoothing out for the hotel. She stormed down the stairs toward Angel in hopes to stop him.

"What! Oh, no no no no. You can't go back out there! The point of the hotel is to-"

Vaggie was at the bottom of the stairs as her signature spear was pointed at Angel.

"The point of the hotel is to redeem yourself. You can't just go out sinning, you moron."

"Ah, too bad. I got things I gotta pay for."

"Like what? You live here payment free. Rent, food, phone, clothes, and any expenses you have are free. What the hell would you have to pay for? All you have to do, is not be a whore."

"Look. I don't work the streets for my health, okay? And since you naive girls don't seem to understand with you being born here and everything, I guess I will have to spell it out for ya."

"What? You need the cash for the extra dildos you need since you won't be screwing 24/7?"

"Watch it bitch. Satan knows you're real familiar with dildos with that spear sized stick up your ass cheaks. In fact, I would love it if I got 100% of my profits for my own little rainy day fund, but truth is I ain't exactly free Lance."

Charlie decided it was time to ask.

"What do you mean?"

Sadly, she would be answered in the worst way Angel would hope for as the door shattered open and an angry Pimp was on him pissed he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Angel was terrified.

"So... This is where you ran off to." Valintino slowly walked up to Angel who stood petrified that Val found him. Val then grabbed Angel by the front of his shirt as he was pissed at his whore. "This is where you have been hiding you little rat! Thought you could worm your way out of payin' your dues, eh?"

"N-no Val. See, I was just-"

Val brought his hand up in anger and slapped Angel in the face. Charlie and Vaggie gasped at what was happening.

"Fuckin' around instead of doing your job? Makin' a complete ass of yourself on Daytime TV?! Wastin' my time and money! How 'bout all the fuckin' above?!"

Angel whimpered in fear of Val as he was brought closer to the man.

"I am saying the truth, daddy Val. I truly was gonna leave right now to do work. I was being stopped by the ladies but I promise I was gonna make up for lost time. I promise Val. I see I was stupid. I was gonna fix my act right now before ya broke the door, Val."

Val relaxed and let go of Angel.

"You be shaking to much to lie to me. I expect 5k by the end of this week. If you don't got the money, well, you know the punishment."

"Yes."

"Huh?!"

"Of course, daddy. You are really to kind to me."

Valintino walked up to Angel and pet his hair. "Good pet. Get me that money and we got any problems with ya' stayin' here. Got it?"

"Yes. Of course, daddy Val. Whateva' you say. You absolutely know what is best for me."

Val chuckled as he left the hotel. "You are paying these people back for those door too, angel cakes. Got it."

"Of course, Val. Whatev'r ya say."

Val smirked as he climbed into his limo and drove off. Angel collapsed on his knees as he saw the car drive away. He shook his head and got up.

"I told ya. I got a dept to settle. It won't be fixed with what you gave me. Sorry. I should go. Please watch fat nugs for me while I am gone."

Angel walked out of the hotel with his clothes only. Angel walked by Alistair visibly distressed holding himself as he went to his high bidder's place, Stolas. Stolas was trying to turn him away from having sex when he made it to Stolas' place.

"Stolas. I am begging ya. I will do anything for any money you could spare. I will do ya for cheap if ya want."

"I told you, Angel. I will not bed with you anymore. I have my wife who is histarical. I have a person who I am in love with. My daughter thinks I would leave her for a man. My life doesn't need any more drama Angel Dust. I have a person who will take your services. But you will owe me for pointing you his way."

"Please. I am begging you. I need to get 5k by tomarrow night."

"Fine. Here is his place. I am sure you can get good money from him. Probably not 5k but enough for a night."

Solaris handed me a paper.

"Just go before my wife sees you and thinks things happened."

Angel looked at the address and walked to it. He knocked on the door and looked as flirty as I could be in my body language as the door opened.

"Ah. Hello there."

Immediately Angel backed down. It was the king of hell.

"How can I help you?"

"I am sorry. I made a mistake coming here. I think I am at the wrong address."

"Solaris sent you, didn't he? I am guessing, you were hoping to get cash for a good fuck?"

"I mean... Yeah, but I don't want to do that to your daughter. I am a resident at her hotel and I don't want to fuck you for cash. No matter how desperate I am."

"Come in here and we should talk."

He opened the door wider and had me sit on the couch. I saw a photo of Charlie much younger then she was now. She was young. Probably only 100. She was in her demon form. Her hair was flowing around her like fire. Her eyes were a dark red and she had an evil grin upon her face.

"If I enjoy you enough. I will pay you. What is your price?"

"Usually, my price is whatever you deem I am worth due to my work."

"Huh. So, what is your name?"

He was pouring himself some tea and settling into his chair.

"Angel-Dust."

"Ah, the so called famous porn star. I expect you to do well then. I will pay you 7k for the whole night. Starting now until tomarrow morning at 8am. What do you say? Do me better and I will pay you more if I feel like it."

"Please. I don't think I am worth that much."

"Ah, you are belittling yourself. You deserve to be more confident in your abilities. I heard Stolas rant and rave about all about you before he fucked an imp. Anyway, I get lonely in this castle all alone. Lilith hasn't been back here since the week before extermination and I fear she may have died in the extermination day. I need someone to fuck this feeling away and who better then the porn legend herself?"

"If you wish it then I will be at your command. You are my king after all. You just tell me and I will do all you ask of me." 

"Then let us fuck."

<Explicit Deleted>

Angel took the money packet and pocketed it. He then gave a silent apology to Charlie as he walked to Val's place and knocked. It was noon.

"He he he he he~ Look here, ladies. It is Angel. Back with news I suppose."

The ladies of the studio giggled sweetly and cruelly at my expense.

"Mista' Valintino. I am just here to ask how much dept I have left to pay off."

"You have 12.3k in standing money. Why?"

Angel presented the packet of 7k. At least that is what he though was in it.

"Come and follow kiddo."

Val walked him the Val's office and Angel knew better then to sit down so he stood in anticipation.

"How the fuck did you get 10k over night?"

Fuck. Angel had to think quick. "I have been holdin' out on payments for a while Val. I don't like what I was doin' and I am here ta be more honest with ya. I was holdin' on to at least 100 a week for the longest while for drugs but as I was tryin' to 'come clean, I wasn't usin' the cash much more. So I am here to hand ya all I had on me. An' to apologize for bein' such an idiot. I am so s'rry, Val."

Angel Dust put his head down knowing Val must be furious with him for lying for so long.

"I see. I can see ya tryin your best to pay your depts off. If ya get the rest of the cash by the bed at the end of the month, I will distort ya contract. What ya say?"

Angel looked up in shock.

"Really? Thank you so much, Daddy. What 'bout the interest though that cha always ravin' 'bout?"

"You paid that with this. 10k was interest. You got 12k left to pay off in actual settlement, Angie Baby."

"Yes boss. I will get that money for you. Then I will be free?"

"You will be free if you get that money."

"Thank you so much, daddy Val."

Angel's ass was slapped as he left the porn bar and walked to the hotel extreamely exhausted. He was tired. He was being fucked by the king of demons all night after all. The door was fixed. Must have been Al.

He opened the door to see a vary worried Charlie.

"Angel? Are you okay?"

"I am fine doll-face. Just tired as hell. I didn't get the money I owe. Be prepared for angry Val to smash the door again."

Angel the slowly walked to his room and held fat nuggets, his pet pig for dear life. He then finally broke down crying. He was so close but he knew that he wouldn't gain freedom. He would never do that to Charlie twice. I wiped his tears after a bit and got up. He grabbed his hidden stash and took inventory of what he had. Only 2k. It should be enough to pay off for the door at least. He walked over to Charles room and over heard her and Vaggie yelling at each other.

"He has to leave Charlie. He is bringing nothing but trouble for the hotel! He is doing all the wrong things for redemption."

"You saw what happened yesterday, Vags! He has no choice. And we can either help him or watch him suffer. It is up to you Vags. Just know, I want to help him. He has a good heart. You saw that yesterday when he walked away in guilt over the scene that was caused. He wouldn't break his promises unless he was being forced to do so, Vaggie. You out of anyone should know that!"

Angel decided to knock.

*Sighs* "We will talk about this later Vaggie." Charlie opened the door and Angel saw how angry Vaggie was with him being at the door.

"I got some spare money for the door. I am really sorry Val did that. It seems I just pushed him a little too far yesterday in the patience department. It is 2k. I hope it is enough to pay it back. I just... I am really sorry. I never ment all of ya to find out about why I work the ways I do. I was hopin' to do it in my own terms. Not like that. It just- there are some thing I- ugg. I can't find the words of what to say anymore. I guess I am just, really sorry. If ya want me to go, I will pack for the trouble I for some reason or a noth'a seem to cause no matter wha' I do."

Angel looked away from them and waited til he was dismissed.

"Well, we were just talking about that. It is Vaggie who decides wether you stay or not really."

"You should be gone for slutting around. You knew the rules and you broke them. I don't care your status. So yeah, you are gone."

Angel nodded and handed the money to Charlie and then went to pack. After packing his little bit of things, he walked to Al's room and knocked.

"Ah. It is you my infeminine fellow." Al then looked at Angel in worry. "What is happening? Where is your smile Angel? You are never fully dressed without one my dear."

"I have been told I can't stay no more. I am here to say good bye. I don't think we will ever see each other again. It hurts, but can you watch fat nuggets for me? I-I can't take him back to the porn studio. I can't risk him gettin' hurt."

"Of course good fellow. I will take good care of your piglet son."

"Thanks Al. It means a lot to me for you to do this."

Angel picked up fat nuggets and hugged him. "Mommy is gonna miss you lots Nugget. Please don't forget me baby." Angel then handed Fat Nuggets to Al then walked out of the hotel in tears.

"I am gonna miss you all."

Angel then walked, backpack in tow and makeup to Val's porn studio. Val answered the door. He stood menecingly over Angel as he stood in the doorway.

"I have been kick out."

Val moved out of the way and led Angel to his old dressing room.

"You know the rules to keep the room. And I will search if you have any extra money then what I personally pay you. Got it?"

"I understand mista' Valintino."

"Get dressed pretty, doll. I will set you up with clients by tonight. And clean this room in that time. Got it?"

"Yes, Mista' Valintino."


End file.
